gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA IV
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto IV. When in a taxi, the player can ask driver to switch station, often accompanied by Niko's views on the station. In previous GTA games (with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), radio stations were a single audio file, repeating after completing a loop. In GTA IV, most of the songs are shuffled while some still follow a loop (The Beat, Massive B, etc.). The radio is dynamic. DJs and news programs tell you what the current weather and the current time is. Weazel News updates itself as you progress through the story, sometimes reporting news about Niko's actions. In The Lost and Damned, the first episodic downloadable content for GTA IV, five of these radio stations were expanded, namely WKTT, The Beat, L.C.H.C., Liberty Rock Radio and Radio Broker. The new music has been added to the song rotations of the stations, so that both the original music and the new tracks play concurrently. The new tracks are also included in the original GTA4 game. The second DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony similarly updated five different stations: Vladivostok FM, K109 The Studio, Electro-Choc, San Juan Sounds, and Integrity 2.0. With both DLC packs installed, the player hears the combined radio content in all single-player and multiplayer modes. The two episodes are available in a stand-alone format, Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. The radio content included with The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony is combined with additional, exclusive music appearing on three new radio stations: Vice City FM, RamJam FM, and Self-Actualization FM. These replace several radio stations that do not carry over from Grand Theft Auto IV. Music that appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV does not appear in Episodes from Liberty City. If the player is in a vehicle and it is close to another vehicle, the radio station playing in the vehicle may be "channeled" or transferred to the next vehicle that normally plays a different station. This is a glitch. Radio stations list These are the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto IV: * IF99 - International Funk - Funk/Afrobeat - Hosted by Femi Kuti * Vladivostok FM - Eastern European/Dance - Hosted by Ukrainian pop sensation Ruslana (later replaced by DJ Paul) * K109 The Studio - Disco - Hosted by fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld (Also replaces IF99 - International Funk in EFLC) * WKTT Radio (We Know The Truth) - Conservative Talk Radio * The Beat 102.7 - Contemporary Hip-Hop/Rap/R&B - Hosted and remixed by DJ Green Lantern and DJ Mister Cee and then Funkmaster Flex and Statik Selektah (Also replaces The Classics 104.1 in EFLC) * Electro-Choc - Electro House - Hosted by legendary DJ François K and then Crookers * L.C.H.C - Liberty City Hardcore - Hardcore Punk/Death Metal - Hosted by Murphy's Law guitarist Jimmy Gestapo and later Max Cavalera * The Classics 104.1 - Old-school Hip-Hop/Rap - Hosted and remixed by DJ Premier * Fusion FM - Jazz-Funk/Jazz-Fusion - Hosted by Roy Ayers * JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 - Jazz - Hosted by Roy Haynes * The Journey - Ambient/Chillout (Hosted by "a computer" actually voiced by text-to-speech software on a Macintosh) * Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 - Classic Rock/Pop Rock/Metal - Hosted by Iggy Pop * Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - Dancehall - Hosted by Bobby Konders * Radio Broker - Alternative Rock/Indie Rock - Hosted by Juliette Lewis * San Juan Sounds - Latin/Reggaeton - Hosted by Daddy Yankee and then Henry Santos Jeter * Tuff Gong Radio - Reggae/Dub - Hosted by Carl Bradshaw * The Vibe 98.8 - Soul/R&B - Hosted by Vaughn Harper * Integrity 2.0 - Talk Radio * PLR - Liberal Talk Radio * Vice City FM - 80's pop music - Exclusive radio station on Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City disc - Hosted by Fernando Martinez (replaces The Vibe 98.8) * RamJam FM - Reggae/Dub/Dancehall - Exclusive radio station on GTA Episodes From Liberty City disc - Hosted by David Rodigan (replaces Tuff Gong Radio and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9) * Self-Actualization FM - Ambient/Chillout - Exclusive radio station on GTA Episodes From Liberty City disc - Hosted by Audrey (replaces The Journey, Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM) Advertisements Several advertisements can be heard on the radio. These include: * The Science Of Crime TV show (2) * The Serrated Edge TV show * The Men's Room TV show (2) * Ambulate's Motorized Scooter (3) * Excelsior Extreme 9 (one in English, one in Spanish, one in Russian) * Alcopatch * Alcotine Patch * Waning with the Stars TV show (2) * Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour * Swinging Puppets * Weazel News promo * America's Next Top Hooker * Wing It computer software * Babiesovernight.com (2) * Mas Fuego energy drink (2) * Michael Graves campaign ad (2) * John Hunter campaign ad (2) * Vindication Angel Curse Buster BC * The Red Cloud Tsunami anime Princess Robot Bubblegum * Full Robo Hickey Hurry Mech Battle Suit * ZiT * Electrolyte sports drink * MCHBTT (abbreviation of long title) * Medicate Me TV show * The Horn deodorant (two in English, one in Russian) * Eugenics Inc. International (2) * Mummification (2) * Feinburg's International Realty * FLEECA credit card (3) * Lipurgex pill (2) * Al Dente's * Whiz Wireless * Dragon Brain * Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos * Liberty City Gun Club * VIG Insurance * Pißwasser * Trackify tracking beacon (2) * Whiz Flip cell phone (one in English, one in Spanish) * Double Helix DNA Search * Hamster Harem * El Chamuco Roboto * NUCA Museum * Bittersweet personal e-mail device (2) * WTF musical * Cryogenics * VIP Luxury Ringtones * Civil Service computer game * The Suburbs TV show * Mollis pills * Beatrix Fontaine * "Little Bitches" dolls * "My Drunk Uncle" upcoming Performance at Star Junction * Broadcast Studio Pro Trivia * During the mission That Special Someone, Niko Bellic turns off the radio due to the Annoying Djs. * In GTA IV and Episodes From Liberty City, radio stations were split into small groups to become default radio stations for the vehicles as well as peds. Here are those groups: ** 1970's dance music (Disco/Funk) - K109 The Studio (and IF99 - International Funk in GTA IV) ** Eastern European music (or modern Dance House in EFLC) - Vladivostok FM ** Hip-Hop - The Beat (and The Classics in GTA IV) ** Modern Electronic music - Electro-Choc and Radio Broker ** Hard Rock/Death Metal - Liberty City Hardcore ** Jazz - Jazz Nation Radio and Fusion FM (merged with the "ambient music" group in EFLC) ** Ambient music - The Journey (in GTA IV), Self-Actualization FM (in EFLC) ** Classic Rock - Liberty Rock Radio ** Reggae and its variations - Tuff Gong and Massive B Soundsystem (in GTA IV), RamJam FM (in EFLC) ** Latin music - San Juan Sounds ** "Love" music (RnB/Soul/1980's Pop) - The Vibe (in GTA IV), Vice City FM (in EFLC) ** Talk radio stations - WKTT and Integrity (and PLR in GTA IV) * The radio stations that have looped playlists are the ones that have one continuous mix. These stations are: The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1, Electro-Choc, Massive B 96.9, L.C.H.C(in The Lost and Damned), San Juan Sounds(in The Ballad of Gay Tony) and RamJam FM(In Episodes From Liberty City). * After watching certain mission cutscenes, when you go back to your car and any of these stations mentioned above have been played before starting the mission, most likely the station will repeat to the starting point. It also occurs if the station hasn't been heard after awhile. This can get annoying and to keep from hearing the same song, visit the nearest Pay 'N Spray and songs will be skipped. * Many of the songs featured in GTA IV's episodes were released in 2009. This may imply that the timeline for the GTA IV era, or at least the episodes, goes from late 2008 into early 2009. * The Radio Stations Electro-Choc, K109 The Studio, San Juan Sounds, Vladivostok FM And Integrity 2.0 Are Not Available In The Downloadable Version Of TLAD. See also *Radio Content in The Lost and Damned Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV